puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jorvik Island
Jorvik Island is a large island located in the Ruby archipelago. There are three known routes from the island: Eta Island, Islay of Luthien, and an inter-archipelago route to Turtle Island in the Diamond archipelago. Natural Resources The island spawns modest amounts of wood, stone, and cowslip. These resources can be bid on at the market. Buildings ; Apothecary : Huetopia (bazaar) : Blood and Oil : Dyefrost (upgraded) : To Dye For ; Bank : Alas, Poor Jorvik (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Merchant of Vanir (upgraded) ; Distillery : Brewburg (bazaar) : Canterbury Ales : Real Deal Rum : Thor's Hammered : Thy Swill Be Done ; Estate agent : Mortar Most Foul ; Inn : The Lord Nelson Arm ; Iron monger : Anvillage (bazaar) : The Garmory (upgraded) : Grendel's Arms : Max Damage Inflictors : The Metalmorphoses ; Palace : Cameloot ; Shipyard : Sloopshire (bazaar) : Gone With The Wind : Helms Cheap : Helsingkor (upgraded) : Revenge of the Ship : Synthetic Shipshape ; Tailor : Scarfborough (bazaar) : A Far Too Jolly Tailor (upgraded) : Hod Pants : Njordstrom (upgraded) : Turban Outfitters : Woolly Wardrobe ; Weavery : Spinn City (bazaar) : Blood and Cloth : Citizen Skein : Over The Loom : Thor Thumbs : To Weave, Perchance To Seam Government Jorvik is currently ruled by Shattered Faith. History The history of Jorvik is a long and bloody one. This is the gateway of the entire Ruby Archipelago, and was within the second group of blockadable islands in Midnight. Considering its location in the brigand and kraken's blood rich waters of Ruby, it has always been highly sought-after. Jorvik had been claimed by the two flags, both with important ties to the isle. Tyr's Own, the flag to win the first blockade in Midnight for Byrne Island, had ties with the island in the Azure Ocean (beta ocean) and Looterati had set its sights on Jorvik months before blockading had even entered the game. The Looterati succeeded in the blockade of Jorvik, but this was the first of many. It was attacked by Tyr's Own, Scallywag Syndicate, Notorious Fandango, and several other flags in its history. Jorvik has been a place of constant war, being the first isle in the ocean to be blockaded ten times, being lost and won by several flags. Some say this beautiful, if barren, island is cursed, thanks to a history in the distant past. Many believe that the ruins situated in the southeast corner of the isle was once a pair of great structures belonging to a powerful civilization that was brought down in ways unimaginable. This possible tragedy could explain the reason this red dust island seems fated to be always watered in blood. Blockades Jorvik I Looterati takes the island in an uncontested blockade. Jorvik II Tyr's Own makes its first attempt to take the island but is shut out by Looterati. Jorvik III Tyr's Own makes its second and final attempt to capture Jorvik. Again, Tyr's Own is shut out. Greenwolf arrives late to the blockade because he overslept. DOOFIS, an unaffiliated third flag, makes a nearly simultaneous blockade of Tyr's Own's island, Byrne Island (Byrne II). Jorvik IV In retaliation for simultaneous blockades of Zeta Island (Zeta V) and Endurance Island (Endurance III), Scallywag Syndycate attacks Jorvik and Islay of Luthien (Luthien II) simultaneously (but unsuccessfully), marking the first time four islands have been blockaded as part of a single conflict. Scallywag Syndycate was an alt flag used by Scallywag Syndicate. Jorvik V Scallywag Syndicate takes the island. This is the first time any flag other than Looterati wins a blockade round at Jorvik. Jorvik VI Looterati attacks and seizes the island the very next weekend. In order to force Looterati to blockade twelve hours earlier than Looterati had planned, Scallywag Syndicate uses an alt flag, Saga, to drop a war chest. Jorvik VII Notorious Fandango blockades the island at the same time that Scallywag Syndycate (the alt flag) blockades Eta Island (Eta IV). Notorious Fandango wins one round. Jorvik VIII Scallywag Syndicate hires Water's Edge to blockade the island, but never shows. Instead, the Scallywags go pillaging. The monarchs of Water's Edge and Looterati agree to end the blockade after a single round. Because the Scallywags bypassed the new fame system and because the no-show blockade was deemed "Against the Spirit of the Game," Robertdonald was exiled from the game a week later. Jorvik IX Scallywag Syndicate hires M A D, who seizes the island, again bypassing the fame system. M A D suffers severe internal strife due to their participation in the blockade. Eleven days later, the few remaining members of M A D peacefully transfer the island to Looterati for undisclosed terms. Jorvik X Scallywag Syndicate enters an arrangement with Shattered Faith to blockade the island. The Looterati, weary of so many blockades, hold a "Looterparti" during the blockade. In the first two rounds, they use grand frigates. In the third and final round, Looterati sends in an armada of sloops, most of whom lack the manpower to influence buoys. Following this blockade, the OceanMasters deem this to have been another bypass of the fame system. Jacktheblack is banned for arranging the placement of three shoppes in less than a week. Scallywag Syndicate and Shattered Faith are each fined two million PoE for this blockade. Category:Island Category:Island pages that need their infoboxes updating